gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Umetarou Nozaki
Umetarou Nozaki (野崎 梅太郎 Nozaki Umetarō) is the titular main protagonist of the series. He is a high school student, and the subject of Chiyo Sakura's affection. Nozaki works as a manga artist under the pen name Yumeno Sakiko, currently illustrating 'Let's Fall in Love'. His manga is being published by Monthly Girls' Romance. Appearance Nozaki is a tall high school student. He has sharp, black eyes and short, black hair. He has a muscular figure from training in the past, when he was the captain of the basketball club in his middle school. His school uniform consists of a grey blazer with the school symbol under the pocket. This is worn over a collared white shirt, which is tucked in, and navy blue pants. He also wears a skinny red tie and brown shoes. Personality As an author, Nozaki (pen name Yumeno Sakiko) is a talented manga artist, but he can only draw with a "shoujo" art style. He has a lot of passion for his two main characters, Saburou Suzuki and Mamiko. He is so passionate about manga that his life seems to revolve solely around doing research for it. For example, he loves Valentine's Day because the great variety of chocolates and pretty packaging make great references. He is easily offended with harsh comments about his work, unless they are said by Chiyo. Despite making a romance-oriented manga praised for its sensitivity to girls' feelings, he has no personal experience in love and is rather blunt towards girls. His story ideas are often ridiculous and far-fetched, even himself has advised to not take all shoujo manga too seriously and discourages misinformation, which tends to be hypocritical. He is rather unromantic in real life. He appreciates Chiyo's drawing ability but is apparently oblivious to her feelings. Despite him being oblivious to Chiyo's crush on him, he enjoys her presence and is often seen both around and outside of school with her. Skills As a manga artist, he has a lot of talent in drawing characters such as Suzuki and Mamiko but cannot create characters without using real people as models. He once tried creating new characters from scratch but ended up with several male characters that looked identical to his male lead, Suzuki. Thus, he now gathers ideas for characters from people-watching. And along with Sakura and Mikoshiba, his background skills are lacking. Masayuki Hori now helps him with the background, but before Hori arrived, Nozaki tried to avoid the problem of drawing backgrounds as much as possible. Relationships Chiyo Sakura Nozaki respects Sakura, despite being oblivious towards her romantic feelings directed towards him. He also admires her artistic skills, as he had noticed and was impressed by Sakura's posters around the school, long before she first approaches him. Nozaki considers Sakura to be a good friend whom he is willing to confide in, sometimes going out of his way to ensure that she is not upset. He often acts like a worrying mother towards her, showing excessive concern whenever he thinks she is in trouble. He likes cooking for her safely assumes that Sakura really likes food as that in his imagination, she's always eating some sort of snack. Mikoto Mikoshiba Nozaki and Mikoshiba are very close friends. He met Mikoshiba while studying people for his manga, the latter wound up being the model for Mamiko in Let's Fall in Love, and his assistant in drawing flowers and effects. Mikoshiba would ask Nozaki for advice about his dating games, and he keeps a part of his otaku collection in Nozaki's apartment. Nozaki sees Mikoshiba as a cute and sensitive person on the inside, hence, calling him 'Mikorin' within his head which Sakura also adopted. Hirotaka Wakamatsu Nozaki was a starter and the team captain of their Junior High School's basketball team, Wakamatsu was his closest underclassman. Wakamatsu eventually ended up in the same high school as Nozaki, though his occasional requests for a game are always rejected because Nozaki is worried about injuring his hand since it's required for his work and thinks himself much cooler than he was before, in comparison to Junior High since he can now draw beta flashes. Nozaki asks Wakamatsu to help him with his manga if he can't sleep due to his insomnia, first with erasing then eventually with screentones. He often gives him Lorelei's songs to help him sleep, but keeps the singer's true identity a secret for fear that Wakamatsu will be scarred by the knowledge. Occasionally, Nozaki is burdened by the fact that Wakamatsu doesn't know Lorelei's true identity as he (Wakamatsu) praises Lorelei in front of Seo, resulting in Nozaki's suffering. Wakamatsu usually talks about his personal life and problems to him while working on the manga. Nozaki tends to be strict with Wakamatsu at times. Masayuki Hori Hori works for Nozaki by drawing backgrounds for him. In exchange, Nozaki writes scripts for Hori because Kashima frequently plays the character of a prince, and not many plays include princes. Hori requested that Nozaki doesn't tell anybody that he helps him with his manga because he is afraid that Kashima will find out and attract all of her girlfriends to Nozaki's Apartment. Although Hori and Nozaki seem to get along, Hori hopes that Nozaki will someday learn to draw backgrounds on his own, but Nozaki is doubtful that will happen. They work together in collecting background references. Yuzuki Seo Nozaki finds Seo's personality irritating, but he acknowledges that she is oblivious and never expects anything good from her. He is aware of Seo being Lorelei but is dedicated in hiding this from Wakamatsu. Despite Seo's beautiful singing, Nozaki is unable to appreciate her songs due to the image her personality creates. A side character, Oze, is modeled after her in Let's Fall in Love who Nozaki reluctantly writes together with Waka (modeled after Wakamatsu) out of popular demand. Yuu Kashima Nozaki, along with Sakura, is introduced to Kashima through Mikoshiba. Nozaki believes that she is very a flirtatious person. Though both Mikoshiba and Hori do not want her finding out about the manga, Nozaki believes they are overreacting, and can be careless with what he says in front of her. He doesn't usually use Kashima as reference for his manga because of how flashy and flirty she is, however, he once stated that she might be a good reference for Suzuki. Ken Miyamae Ken Miyamae is Nozaki's current editor. Nozaki considers him to be more important than a girlfriend because of his competence, especially in contrasts with his former editor, Maeno. Nozaki is very desperate for his affection and some involvment into his personal life, even accepting gifts and hoping for small talk. Despite receiving ridiculous drafts and ideas, Ken responds immediately and Let's Fall in Love remains the shoujo manga it is supposed to be. Mayu Nozaki Mayu is Umetarou Nozaki's younger brother. Since Mayu is so lazy, he sends very minimalist texts which only Nozaki is able to understand. When Mayu was little, he was teased for not speaking, so Nozaki protected him from bullies. As he grew older, Mayu continued to be lazy and reliant upon others. When Nozaki stopped living with his parents, Mayu was opposed to him leaving, but decided it wasn't worth the effort to stop him. Despite Mayu's laziness, the two brothers seem to care for and understand each other very well. However, Nozaki tends to have misconceptions regarding Mayu's love for judo and capabilities. Yumeko Nozaki Yumeko is Nozaki's younger sister. Her favorite manga is Let's Fall in Love, even declaring that Yumeno Sakiko is her god but doesn't believe that Nozaki is the manga artist. Nozaki tries proving that he is Yumeno Sakiko by signing his autograph, but she's still not convinced. She also didn't take him at his word when he told her how he met Sakura and believed it was all in his head. Yumeko appreciates her brother because he buys shoujo manga for her. She often gets discouraged when she learns that both Mayu and Nozaki are better at drawing then her. Nozaki tried to help her draw and encouraged her to submit her drawing to the monthly magazine, but since her drawing was so terrible, he wrote that she was 3 years old. Ryosuke Seo Despite Ryosuke's harsh towards him, Nozaki actually doesn't mind him but sees Ryosuke as someone 'cool' and wants to use him as a manga reference due to his waiter uniform when he's at work. Quotes * [[Chiyo Sakura] about Mikoto Mikoshiba]: "Although it started out as an observation to create a character, we quickly became good friends." 1 Trivia * The name Umetarou 'means "apricot, plum" (梅) ('ume) and "eldest son" (太郎) (tarou). ** His birthday is on Plum Day. * Umetarou's surname Nozaki 'means "field, wilderness" (野) ('no) and "rugged" or "rough" (崎) (zaki).'''' * Nozaki's family is a father, mother and two younger siblings in middle school (Mayu Nozaki and Yumeko Nozaki). * Nozaki's hobby is working on his manga and browsing the internet. * Nozaki doesn't hide that he's drawing manga but people just don't believe him or dismiss it. * Nozaki's female classmates see him as large and being in the way while he gets along with all of his male classmates. * Nozaki's tends to call Chiyo Sakura or Mikoto Mikoshiba over when he makes too much food. * Nozaki spends his holidays working and shopping. * Nozaki is a self-proclaimed expert at love consultation. * Nozaki is not good at dealing with anything related to Mitsuya Maeno. * Nozaki tends to wear dark colored clothing. * Nozaki's best subjects are Modern and Classic Literature, Japanese History and Home Economics. ** His worst subjects are World History and English. ** His elective subject is Art with his gym elective being judo. * Nozaki's favorite food is rice while his least favorite foods are foreign sounding ones. This is mainly because he's afraid of what's in them rather than how they taste, hence, he's fine when he eats it once. * Nozaki's type of girl is 'a girl who has determination'. * In the character popularity poll conducted in the fanbook, Nozaki ranked 6th. * Nozaki was part of the 18th graduating class in middle school. * Nozaki unconsciously based Mamiko's design after Chiyo. * Nozaki doesn't have a blog or Twitter. * According to his profile in Chapter 40.5, there may come a time when Nozaki will actually pay his assistants as it will 'eventually be covered in the manga'. Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Characters